


Leather and Lace

by SunnyShark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, introspective, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShark/pseuds/SunnyShark
Summary: Sephiroth thinks of how he and his wife compare to certain items.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Leather and Lace

Sephiroth combed his fingers through his wife’s chesnut tresses as she dozed with her cheek over his heart. He looked down at her pursed pink lips and the long lashes dusting her cheeks. She was beautiful and so delicate it made him ache to lock her away from anything that might harm her.

Prone to bouts of introspection, this instance was no different from many others where he would ruminate as she rested after strenuous lovemaking. Their sheets were strewn across the bed and he pulled the fabric up over her bare back to keep her from catching a chill. She shifted in her slumber but didn’t wake.

Aerith was like lace. She was a complex and gorgeous pattern of quirks and traits that made her pleasing and playful. While gorgeous to look at, her mind was also intricately designed. To look at her, one would think she would be soft and malleable, but lace could also be coarse and rigid under the right circumstances.

Lace could be sweet or sexy. It could represent purity and innocence, of which Aerith still managed to possess even after her lifetime of trials and tribulations. It could also adorn garments meant for sin and while she wasn’t so much a sinner, the things they did in the throes of passion definitely disqualified her from being a saint.

Lace was an adornment that could soften the most intimidating patterns. Much like Aerith softened him. He was still himself, dangerous and lethal, but with her around he was also patient and understanding. She showed him new ways to look at the world, the beauty he never would’ve seen if she hadn’t pointed out the fine details.

Their courtship had been her doing. She pushed past his iron defenses and wove herself through his heart. She saw the broken bits of him and worked to mend them with her love and care.

If she was lace then he was leather. He was rigid and slick and confining. He existed to quickly wipe off any stain cast upon him. He was the insidious skin that creaked before it would ever bend. He would trap heat inside, make sweat form and constrict any growth. He was suffocating and sinful.

But Aerith had seen his leather and added her lace to rebirth him into something new. Now he had finer edges and brighter colors. There was softness where there had only ever been rigidity. When he moved he still creaked, but there was a newly added swish of fine fabric that complimented it.

And perhaps leather and lace were an unusual combination. Perhaps no one thought to try and piece the two together. But he was glad his leather had found her lace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the weekly challenge issued by the AeriSeph discord. This is probably one of the shortest things I've ever written but hopefully, it's not too bad. Self-edited so there will probably be errors.


End file.
